


I'm Not Your Boyfriend

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you make a very possessive Sam who manhandles a lot and Dean is always turned on by it? (bottom Dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i did an okay job with this prompt!!

Sam was bigger than Dean. It really bothered Dean sometimes, especially when Dean was a teenager and people would ask him who his “big brother” was. Now it wasn’t that big of a deal. Dean was stronger and faster and better with girls, so who cares of Sam is taller? Sam’s height was just overcompensation because he could never be as good as Dean.

Of course Dean’s skill with girls didn’t matter much nowadays considering he was fucking his brother. Or “dating”, as Sammy liked to call it. Whatever. They were fucking exclusively, but it didn’t mean they were in a relationship. Brothers with benefits.

“Book a room, Sammy!” Dean called. “Two queens!”

“Oh, because I really wanted to spend the night in the same bed as you,” Sam drawled sarcastically. “Not that you won’t end up sleeping in the same bed as me anyways after I fuck your brains out.” Sam winked and went off to book their room.

Dean flipped him off as he went. Baby had some dirt on her and Dean really wanted to clean that off. He grabbed a cloth wiped neat circles on the Impala’s door. Dean hummed while he worked; the action was incredibly soothing and Dean soon fell into a rhythm. Dean jerked when a big hand clapped onto his shoulder. “Fuck!”

Sam chuckled. “Little jumpy, Dean?”

  
“Shut up,” Dean growled. “Did you get the room?”

“Booked the honeymoon suit for us, _sweetie_.” Sam threw a key at his face. “You can bring the bags in.” 

“Shitty brother,” Dean muttered. He grabbed their duffels from the Impala’s trunk and slung them over his shoulder. “You don’t bother to help me.”

Sam shoved Dean towards the motel room. “I’ll help open you up before I fuck you, how’s that?”  
“You know, you’re a little fixated on the idea of fucking me,” Dean commented. “Are you sure that _I’m_ the slut?”

“I like fucking you,” Sam explained. “You like fucking everyone. That’s the difference between a slut and a boyfriend.”

“’M not your boyfriend,” Dean corrected.

Sam snorted. “Okay, Dean.”

When they were inside the room, Dean turned to Sam. “You booked one king.”   
Sam shoved Dean onto the bed, making Dean drop the bags. “I wanted more room for sex,” Sam explained.

“I’m not cuddling with you,” Dean warned. Sam straddled Dean’s waist and pushed Dean’s back against the bed.

“You will cuddle me if I damn well want it,” Sam replied.

“Don’t push me around. I’m not a chick.”

Sam pinned Dean’s hands above his head. “Trust me, I know. And I’ll push you around as much as you want.”

Dean would be lying if he said the idea didn’t make him a little bit hot.

*

“Get up,” Sam ordered.

Dean looked blearily at the clock. “Fuck you, it’s 7 am.”

Sam pulled the covers off and yanked Dean into a sitting position. “Up and at ‘em, lazy ass.”

Dean’s dick gave a funny twitch when Sam pushed him up. “I’m sleepy.”   
“I don’t care.” Sam pushed him towards the bathroom. “Take a shower.”

“Get breakfast, bitch.” Dean grabbed a pair of sweatpants.

Sam pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him fiercely. “Something to think about when you’re in the shower.”   
“You’re not my boyfriend!” Dean called after him. Sam’s laugh sounded behind the door.

Dean jerked off in the shower, thinking less about Sam’s kiss and more about the fact that his brother could hold him in place without breaking a sweat.

*  
Sam bought breakfast burritos from a nearby fast food joint. Dean crinkled his nose at the smell and Sam called him a princess. “Burritos are not a breakfast food,” Dean said.

Sam sighed exasperatedly. “Dean, I’ve seen you eat stranger things for breakfast. And besides, it’s _breakfast_ burrito. Now eat the damn thing.”

“I want you to know how annoying I find you,” Dean deadpanned.   
Sam smirked at him from across the table. “You were singing a different tune last night. Or should I say screaming?”

“I was not screaming,” Dean grunted. “Your cock isn’t that magnificent, Sammy.”   
“Whatever, you’re such a cockslut,” Sam replied.

“I prefer pussy,” Dean retorted.

“You,” Sam leaned over and grabbed Dean’s chin to look at him. “Prefer _me_.”

“You’re not my boyfriend,” Dean said automatically.

“And you don’t like giving head,” Sam replied. “Try saying something convincing, Dean.”

Dean choked down his burrito and threw the wrapper at Sam’s head. “Bitch.”   
Sam shoved him towards the door. “Get in the car.”   
Dean purposely delayed, trying his shoes with painstaking effort. Sam growled and pulled Dean to his feet. “You are so _irritating_. Now get in the car.” Sam pulled the door to the Impala open and forced Dean inside. “Stay.”

Dean tried to protest but Sam shut the door. Dean’s body tingled where Sam’s hands jostled Dean into the car.

*

Sam’s new habit was pushing Dean around. Not in a mean or aggressive way, but more as a “I’m bigger than you and therefore can push you through doors” way. It was annoying. Dean was the oldest sibling! _He_ did the pushing, thank you very much!

But at the same time, it was strangely arousing. The first few times it had been grating but now when Sam’s big hands guided Dean through a door or pushed him away from a girl that eyed him suggestively Dean felt a shiver of excitement and the strange feeling of being _owned_.

Sam still wasn’t his boyfriend. He was just Dean’s brother who he occasionally fucked and for some reason Sam believed that gave him a claim over Dean. And that meant that Sam was entitled to push and prod his older, emphasis on older, brother into doing what Sam wanted. Dean couldn’t bring himself to protest. It was a tiny bit hot.

But only a tiny bit.

“Sammy, I think I’m drunk,” Dean mumbled.

Sam snorted and took another sip of his beer. “We’ve been here an hour. I’m surprised it’s taken you this long.”  
“’M always drunk,” Dean slurred. “Drunk on you.”  
“Alright, we’ve gotta get you home. You don’t even know what you’re saying anymore.” Sam slung one of Dean’s arms around his shoulder. “C’mon, sexy, at least try to walk.”  
“Can’t.” Dean tugged on Sam’s shirt. “You should carry me. You should make me leave. With your big hands.” Dean grabbed at one of Sam’s hands. “I like your hands.” Sam had nice hands. They were big and strong and could push Dean around easily. “Sammy, you’re so sexy.”   
Sam chuckled and helped Dean hobble out of the bar. “I’m so reminding you of this tomorrow morning.”

“Sammy,” Dean moaned. “I wanna fuck.”

“Dean, you’re wasted.”  
“Yeah,” Dean breathed. “You should definitely fuck me. You could throw me around a little and then pin me and fuck me,” Dean suggested drunkenly. “With your big hands and your big… everything! You’re _big_ and strong and so sexy. Yeah.”  
“You want me to throw you around?” Sam eyed him skeptically. “What happened to all the macho ‘big brother’ stuff?”

“I like you,” Dean slumped on Sam. “And your macho-ness. Is that a word?”

“No, and we need to get you home,” Sam insisted.

“M’kay.” Dean liked Sam’s big arms. Those arms managed to get Dean into the car and drive them home and then strip Dean of his clothes and force him into bed. “Love you, Sammy.”

Sam chuckled and dropped into bed next to Dean. “Yeah, this is gonna be hilarious in the morning.”

*  
Dean hated alcohol. Drinking always seemed like such a good idea until it was the next morning and he was hungover as fuck. “Sammy!”

Sam’s chuckled sounded behind him. “Not feeling well, Dean?”  
“You’re an asshole,” Dean groaned. “Get me aspirin.”

“Bossy little bottom, aren’t you?” Sam commented. “Here’s your medicine, you big baby.”

“Bitch.” Dean grabbed the pills and swallowed them dry.

Sam snickered. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about last night.”  
Dean turned curious eyes on his brother. “What happened last night?”

“Well you confessed your love to me.” Sam sounded way to amused and Dean wanted to punch him. “Also you told me you want me to push you around and pin you down and fuck you.”

Ah, Dean knew there was a second part. “I never said that.”   
“You did.” Sam took a cool washcloth and put it against Dean’s neck. Oh, that felt good.

“Doesn’t mean we’re boyfriends,” Dean muttered.

“But do you want me to push you around?” Sam dropped his voice. “Do you want me to fuck you slowly while I pin you down?”   
Dean shifted to conceal his dick’s happy reaction to Sam’s voice. “Go away. Let me suffer.”   
“Masochist.” Sam kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I’ll go get you something to eat. Lie down and get some rest.” He maneuvered Dean back under the covers, which wasn’t hard seeing as Dean was only fifty percent conscious. It wasn’t because Dean liked the feeling of Sam overpowering him. That wasn’t a thing.

*

Sam shoved Dean against the wall as soon as the door was shut behind him. “Sam-,”   
“Shut up.” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and manhandled him onto the bed. “You are so stubborn, you know that? You’re always flirting with those girls and getting drunk and you keep repeating, _over_ and _over_ that I’m not your boyfriend. Well guess what, Dean?”

Dean looked hesitantly up at him. Sam adjusted Dean’s limbs until he was spread out underneath Sam. “Sam…”   
“You and I are exclusive,” Sam continued. “Why won’t you just admit that maybe, _maybe_ , we might be in a relationship?”

Dean glared at him. “We’re not.”   
Sam groaned and used Dean’s body to push him up. “Fine. And you know what? Fuck you, Dean.”

He turned away from Dean. “You’re just going to leave me with this?” Dean asked indignantly, gesturing at his hard-on.

“Fuck someone else to get rid of it,” Sam snapped. Dean definitely did something wrong. “Go to the fucking pub or something.”

Dean went to a bar, but he ended up jerking off in the bathroom.

*

Sam continued to push Dean around but now there was an aggressive undertone. Dean’s traitorous dick perked up every time Sam grabbed him too hard or pushed him into the car, but Sam made no move to help Dean.

“You gonna tell me what I did wrong?” Dean burst. “Or are you going to keep giving me blue balls?”  
“I’m not stopping you from going out and fixing that,” Sam said easily.

Dean didn’t want someone else’s help. He wanted Sam’s cock up his ass. He didn’t want some small girl or a strange guy. “Tell me what I did wrong.”

“Okay.” Sam turned to face Dean and shoved him, hard. “I’ll tell you. You,” Sam crowded over Dean. “Are. An. Asshole.” With each word, Sam shoved Dean backwards a little more. “You _use_ me. The only time you ever admit that you care about me—and not in a joking way—is when you’re drunk.” Sam gripped Dean’s shoulder and shoved him against the wall. “That’s what you did wrong.”

“Oh, you want me to be your-,” Dean groaned. “Fine. First off, Sammy, I’m not using you. You’re my baby brother. What makes you think I would use you for anything?”

“You-,”

“No.” Dean stopped him. “I am so incredibly turned on by you all the fucking time and-,” Dean let out a huge sigh. “Babe. I do love you.”

Sam brightened considerably. “I know. I just wanted to hear you say that. Now.” Sam roughly eased Dean onto the bed. “Let’s see about your little… problem.” His eyes flicked to Dean’s crotch.

“You are an evil man,” Dean growled.

“I know.” Sam slid his fingers under Dean’s waistband. “But you still love me.” He breathed hot air over Dean’s cock. After going days without anyone’s hand on him beside his own, Dean’s body lit up with pleasure with just the tiny breath.

“Oh my god, fuck me,” Dean moaned. “Please!”

“Okay, gorgeous.” Sam grabbed the lube from where it had been resting against the lamp. It had been taunting Dean for days, longing to feel his brother’s long fingers opening him up.

Sam rolled Dean over. There would be bruises on his forearms tomorrow and the idea was way too hot for it to have a right to be. Despite Sam’s rough manhandling, his hands were surprisingly gentle spreading Dean’s cheeks. “I missed this,” Sam said. His finger pressed against Dean’s hole, lightly, teasingly.

“Tease,” Dean grunted. “You could have had it any time.” 

“I wanted to teach you a lesson,” Sam explained.

“You’re so mean,” Dean moaned. “Oh, god, Sam, right there.”

Sam’s finger was brushing right against Dean’s prostate, tweaking it until Dean had his legs spread as wide as he could. “More, Sammy.” 

“’Kay.” Sam added another finger and then another, until Dean was twitching from every bush of Sam’s hand. “Like that?”

“Ngh,” Dean grunted. “I need your cock in me like, yesterday.”

Dean tried to turn and see Sam slicking his cock with lube but one of Sam’s greasy hands forced Dean’s head forward. “No looking.”   
“You got lube in my hair,” Dean whined.

“Oh, poor baby.” Sam’s cock pressed inside Dean slowly. It felt good and full and everything that Dean had been missing these past few days. It was even better with Sam’s hands keeping Dean’s arms pinned and his nails digging into the soft skin.

“Move!” Dean demanded.

Sam’s smirk was ringing in his smug voice. His hips thrust in and out of Dean while he jerked and cried out Sam’s name. It was perfect and completely _Sam_. Dean definitely had to provoke Sam more if it led to sex like this. He could tease Sam and make his baby brother shove him against the wall and, “Oh shit! Sam that feels _so_ good!”

“I know just what you need,” Sam purred. His hips pushed hard against Dean’s prostate until Dean was sobbing with the need to come. He tried to hump the bed and Sam snuck a hand under Dean to add much needed friction to his cock. Dean gave an exhausted scream before coming on the bed. Sam let out a matching moan and came right after.

“This doesn’t mean we’re boyfriends,” Dean muttered when they were lying in bed, definitely _not_ cuddling, just staying away from the wet spot on the bed.

“I know.” Sam kissed Dean’s nose. “We’re lovers.”  
“Sam!”  

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want a kink/prompt written :)


End file.
